Expose on Kiril Angelov Pt.3
January 7th, 2038: "Into the Lion's Den" By: Petar Batchev After only three weeks of hobnobbing with his balaclava wearing henchmen, Angelov finally began to take notice of me, and I took it as no personal compliment. I had no doubt that my "trial period" of recruitment - which I was told normally lasts three months - was being fast-tracked out of necessity. Kiril needed armed fodder, and quickly, to finish a plot he'd been hatching for half a year. In a week's time the Consortium Queen was to be returning to Bulgaria in order to meet with Kiril's father - this would mark their first reappearance since the Peace Week riots last May. Kiril had carefully laid low for some time in anticipation of their return. His plan was obvious to anyone with more than a couple of brain cells kicking around - he wanted it to appear as if his father's admonishments had abated his aggressions. He wanted to appear... sedated, so that when the Consortium arrived, they would never suspect Kiril's coming attack. Six months had now passed since President Angelov appended Bulgaria's signature to the Global Peace Act - an action which had both enraged Kiril, and solidified his resolve to continue his open rebellion. Though I have read through many of his rather insane musings on the subject and also listened to more live speeches then I'd ever dare admit... I still had trouble truly understanding Kiril's stance on this matter. Even lingering proponents of maintaining a military reserve had to admit that an end to global aggression could only do good for the world, and for Bulgaria. Not so for Kiril Angelov. He will always want nothing less than to bring Bulgaria back to what he calls its "glory days" - back when he was Major-General Angelov of what was once an incredibly well-financed air force program. Back when he legally murdered thousands of people and commanded countless of our countrymen to their deaths. Angelov literally revels in what most other Bulgarians would call our national shame. Kiril's initial reaction to the Global Peace Act, back in May of '37, had been one of unbridled fury. President Angelov declared "Peace Week" - a 7-day long public holiday for the people of Bulgaria to celebrate their contribution to the Global Peace Act. I still recall the strange, serene calm that had swept across our nation that week. From the rural countryside to the streets of Sofia, people gathered together in commemoration. Strangers offered kind words to one another on the street, generations-old rivalries were buried, and for the first time in decades, I heard people speaking of the future with hope in their hearts, instead of fear. And with our collective guard down, this was when Kiril decided to strike. The riot began on Day 5 of Peace Week, and did not cool until the wee hours of the morning on Day 7, with the assistance of those global peacekeepers Kiril hates so vehemently, the Consortium. A group reportedly financed by Kiril and his Homeless Mercenaries, terrorized the streets of Sofia for nearly 48 hours. Shops were vandalized and looted. Police cars were tipped and set on fire. In one tragic turn of events, a toddler was trampled to death by a crowd running in terror for their lives, as men in balaclavas waved rifles and tossed Molotov cocktails at civilians. While only a small number of instigators began the disturbance, in true mob fashion, it was not long before an increasing number of by-standers began taking part in the destruction and looting which overtook Sofia between May 14th and 16th of 2037. Kiril's message was clear: You cannot banish war with the wave of a pen. But was this a message we really needed to hear? Looking back, this was probably the moment I decided to expose Kiril Angelov for the dangerous maniac that he is. To show the world that throwbacks to our past still linger in the shadows of our society - and need to be taken as serious threats. Only a maniac could have orchestrated what happened on those days. I made it my goal to acquire proof of his involvement in this disaster, and oust him for the world to see. Six months later, and I found myself in the lion's den. Alongside of thirty other recruits, I stood under Kiril Angelov's smoky gaze. Though I despise this man and everything he stands for with every fiber of my being - I cannot deny that seeing him in person begot a certain awe. If ever a man was bred for commanding soldiers, Kiril Angelov is him. Towering above us, with our heads bowed low in respect, the battle-clad Kiril Angelov paced along our ranks in quiet contemplation. Once or twice I saw him glare at a recruit with a grunt, or a snide grimace about his face. Overall, I don't think he approved of the quality of men set before him, but as I said, Kiril was in need of fodder, and he was willing to take what he could get. The lion spoke, a low, throaty growl that spewed contempt. "You pikljo greenhorns better have some balls under those skirts," Kiril spat as he paced anxiously back and forth in front of us, "Any man who turns tail and runs under my command better run fast. Do you understand?" We responded in a uniform affirmative. He laughed in our faces. "I meant it, pissants. We are receiving some very important visitors to Bulgaria next week, and it is up to us to give them the welcome they deserve. So you all better know why you are here." He stopped his marching only centimetres before my bowed head. "You," he growled. I cautiously inclined my head to look the former general in the eye. "Do you know why you are here, chave?" I searched my mind for the most backwards, ludicrous, tyrannical nonsense I'd ever heard uttered during one of Kiril's speeches and strung something together to the effect of: "To uphold Bulgarian strength and autonomy, to keep Bulgaria free and independent in the face of global conglomeration." Looking back, I don't think I even stuttered. I all but beat my chest with passion and fervor. It was all I could do to refrain from adding a drippingly sarcastic, "sir" to the end of my sentence. My response must have pleased him, because after our initial assessment, I was summoned by the lord and master himself to speak in private, where he gave me quite the speech. Here's what was transcribed through my wire: "I like you, chave. Few men ever look me in the eye when they address me, but you seem to have no fear! Most of our recruits are ex-military, many of them fought with me during the War. They follow me, not only because they understand or agree with my philosophy, but because they have nowhere else to go. We have men not only from Bulgaria, but from Serbia, Romania, Turkey, Greece ... even a Russkie or two! All displaced from, ejected by, and made to feel shame for the only world they have ever known - the world of war. Many of them feel that they have faced untold horrors in the Resource Wars... found themselves making decisions and choices no man should ever have to make. And they did it to protect what was ours, to ensure the survival of the Bulgarian people and our very way of life. And through all of that, what good did it do? Hm? To commit so-called atrocities for a society that now condemns our very existence?!" Kiril paused here, no doubt to let the information "sink in"... and I couldn't help but wonder how many other people he'd told this exact speech to. How many others just sat there and happily nodded along to everything he said, not really understanding a word but instead lulled by his charisma. When he continued, his face was flush with frustration, "My father is a fool to give away everything we fought for, for some utopian notion of a peaceful future. Do you think that is real, chave? Have you ever seen any evidence that "peace" can exist on a global scale? And if you tell me the Consortium is that evidence, I will cut your head off right now and feed it to my dogs." Kiril stopped again, clearly awaiting a response from me. I didn't think a simple yes or no would suffice, so I instead laughed heartily - the kind of big, boisterous laugh I'd heard from Kiril and his inner circle countless times. This, it seems, was the wrong thing to do. Kiril glared at me as if I had just suggested his mother fellated bears in the forest. I cleared my throat and quietly replied. "No." "This is no laughing matter, chave. The idea of World Peace is dangerous. I have seen what is real - I have seen what men are truly capable of, and I tell you that our natures will not change just because some men in suits sign their names to a meaningless piece of paper. It is human nature to fight, human nature to steal, to take, to possess, to dominate. This "Peace Act" is nothing more than a house of cards, and it will topple as soon as a member of the Global Senate so much as blows his nose. I will not see Bulgaria left unprotected when that happens." "But, what does this have to do with the Consortium?" I had asked the question before I even realized I was speaking. My heart skipped a beat. Surely I'd be caught by such a statement, and made into puppy chow. Kiril raised an eye brow, and then grinned from ear to ear. "You are bold, chave. But I respect a man who wants to know why he is fighting, and not just be content to gut a fish on command. Believe me when I say the Consortium is the greatest threat - not only to Bulgaria - but to the way of life held within all adult, or should I say more established, nations. Their attempt to harvest global support only highlights my point, and that is the Consortium should NOT be allowed to freely step into situations that have nothing to do with them. Excuse me, but who are they to decide what is right and what is wrong within the borders of fully capable countries that can take care of themselves? They have no right!" Kiril smashed his fist down on the table in front of me. I nodded in approval, determination and fearlessness was all I showed him. "But you can't possibly think this attack will even make a dent in them?" I asked. I was beyond the fear of Kiril's venom. He seemed to like my inquisitiveness, and I was beginning to enjoy riling him up. "I don't intend to," he replied. In the playback, I thought I detected a sigh in his voice, but it could have been the ruffle of my uniform over the wire. "We are like sparrows dive-bombing a harpy eagle. Even in a giant flock, we pose no real threat to them. The point, chave, is to show them that we will not back down; that even though Bulgaria has abandoned us, we have not abandoned Bulgaria. We will show them that Bulgaria is not defenceless and is not ripe for the picking. This is a message we send not just to the Consortium, but to the world. I do not wish to sacrifice my men to accomplish this... but our voice must be heard. The ends have never more justified the means." Then the self-made warlord grew quiet, and with a gesture of his hand, dismissed me from his presence. As I walked back to rejoin the new recruits, I began to feel distress rising in my bowels. The Consortium inspection was only a week away, and Kiril was about to launch a whole missile of shit at a very large fan. I didn't want to be around when the two collided. Category:Kiril Angelov Category:Petar Batchev